grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Luminous/History
}} History [ The Planete ] - The Ancient Stars The lake, pond, and stream were once the beauty of nature that reflect the beautiful world filled with colors and wonders. They mirror the cosmic sky that lit the night with its glimmer. In the night sky, there was countless beautiful colored gems floating within the seemingly endless sky. Space was a novel. It was filled with secrets and unexplained glamour. Such marvelous and expanding idea taught the dwellers the delight of space. Once there was a tribe of merrow, the Planete, who revered such beauty from underneath the beautiful lake. In the night, it was as if they are floating with the stars that were reflected from the surface of the lake. Where they live was mostly out in the open but they used their magic to seal themselves away from the sunlight. Thus, their lake bathed under both the starlight and moonlight for many, many centuries. All the color that painted the world gradually became as if it was an ash-colored world during the Aether Drought. The lake was slowly disappearing, and the haven the Planete lived was soon abandoned. The Planete were forced to live onto the land. With them, they preserved the lake's beauty and power by sealing them into globes and gems--Turning them into Star Gems and Star Globes. After a seemingly endless barren era, a light was shone upon the ash-colored world. The land became green, the water became azure, and the sky was once again the color of a peaceful world. Even when the lake returned after the drought finally ended, all of the Planete remained on land to live their life next to the lake where they can both enjoy the reflection of the stars on the lake, the sunlight, and the night sky. The lake was soon called the Celestial Mare and became a sacred place to the Planete. They used magic to change their form in order to fit on the environment. As three centuries passed, their body adapted to the environment on land where their fish-like characteristics disappeared. Their fishy scales became glistening, white skin. Like a fairy tale, their fishtail became a pair of leg. The Planete were all astronomers, studying the stars above them with their Star Gems and Globes serving as their light and eternal guide. They have an observatory controlled and powered by complex magic. The Planete were forbidden from leaving the village where they were raised so that their body would return to the sacred lake. It was believed that the Planete were born from the moonlight and starlight that blessed the lake. Thus, it was a responsibility for each Planete to journey back to the lake. [ Luminous ] - The Book of Colors Each child of the Planete are born under the starlit night so they can receive a Star Gem or a Star Globe depending whichever glowed for them. Luminous Planete was gifted with the shimmering glow of a Star Gem. Luminous enjoyed spending time with her cousins, family, and friends. She was very playful yet can be silly at the same time. For as long she can remember, Luminous always read a story about colors. Each color represented as a character but the protagonist was just an ash-colored character who was scorned. During the course of the story, he experienced and gained help from all caring characters who supported him through the story. At the end of the story, he found his color--a rainbow color that represented everyone whoc ared for him in his heart. Luminous loves colors-- the color of the grass, tree, sky, cloud, rose--anything! Most importantly, she loved the vibrant colors of the nebula. Space was filled with wondrous, glittering colors. Every night, she always gazed at the star-clad sky and study it from her mentor. She also learned to use magic related to astronomy as well as water and light magic. Although, light magic was only used for aesthetic purpose. She always colored her colorless water magic with varieties of color. Violet, blue, pink, red, orange--Whatever she decided. With it, she always played around making rainbows, bubbles, and colored water vapors. Her magic filled her entire world with colors, and she hoped to fill the world with her colors. She called this magic "Milky Way." Entailed by the beautiful colors of the world and the desire to see it, Luminous kept reading the book she had loved since childhood. She never experienced hardship, sorrow, nor anger within her village and if that was how the world was, then the world outside her village surely must be a beautiful place. [ Starlet ] - The Child of the Star One night, Luminous was looking at the glowing lake when she saw a shooting star. Thrilled by the sight, she decided to make a wish upon the star. "I wish to be able to leave and see the outside world." That was her longtime wish. Suddenly, a bright ball of light came down crashing into the lake and freezing a part of it where it crashed! Luminous rushed to where it crashed. Icy mist was surrounding it but emerging from it came a small critter. The small critter approached Luminous and floated toward her. Despite the critter was teeming with coldness, its touch were warm like the sunshine. Luminous quickly became friend with the critter whom she named Starlet. When the villagers found out about it, they welcomed Luminous's familiar. [ Almaria ] - A Rainbow-colored World A few days afterward, her wish to experience the outside world was granted as if the stars heard her pure wish. However, she must do it alone because no other Planete were allowed to leave. No guardian and no one to look after her. In spite of that, she wanted to go. Her familiar and star gem will become her guide through the world. As Luminous ventured into unknown, she found herself lost in the darkness with only the stars as her light and guide. With her star gem, she attuned her energy to the stars to guide her and her familiar throughout the world. There she experienced that the world was not like a fairy tale where everyone was smiling. There was hardship throughout the world. Sorrow tightened it grasp onto the world. Some creatures were like disgusting colors--horrendous and dirty. However, this was the world she desired to see and she persevered to see everything. There are some people who she met who were not kind but she believes that she can find good in them. No one was born evil, right? If the world was foul with dirty colors, then all she needed to do was fill it with thrilling colors! That way, Almaria will be a canvas of beautiful colors just like the stars above. Learning that there are people who are in sorrow, Luminous extended her hand toward those who were troubled. Her caring words, warm hands, and bright smile brought colors to the barren heart. To those she helped, she was a shooting star that granted wishes of happiness. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories